To increase the convenience in use thereof, a conventional switch structure is usually provided on a switching key thereof with a light emitting member, so that a user can easily locate and turn on the switch structure in a dark environment with the aid of the dim light emitted from the light emitting member on the switching key.
However, the dim light of the light emitting member on the switching key has low brightness and can only be used by the user to locate the switching key in the dark without the function of illumination. Therefore, an additional nightlight is still required in a room to serve as a lighting fixture in the night. Further, the conventional switching key usually has a smooth curved surface without any label or mark for indicating the position of which the lighting is controlled by the switching key. In the case there are multiple switching keys provided on one single cover plate of the switch structure, these switching keys without labels or marks tend to confuse the user and the user has to try all the switching keys one by one to locate the correct one. Therefore, the conventional switch structure is not practical for use. Moreover, the cover plate of the conventional switch structure is usually made of a plastic material without showing any other decorative configuration, giving the whole cover plate of the switch structure a monotonous appearance that fails to match other changeful interior decoration and design.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved switch structure that is more attractive in appearance and more practical for use, and achieves good use functionality.